


Iced Coffee

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Soulmate AU (You Can’t See Color Until You Meet Your Soulmate Edition)
Relationships: Dave Gruchacz/Reader





	Iced Coffee

Y/N sighed, her fifteen minute break that she spent sleeping had went by to fast. Watching the door, waiting for a new customer to get in, she sits on the stool behind the counter. 

She glanced at the older gentleman sitting in the corner of the shop, he was still sipping his coffee. The only other customer in the shop was Anna one of their regulars. 

“Hey, Anna. Need a refill?”  
The girl around her age, nods, sauntering up to the counter. “Please.”  
Y/N smiles, taking the cup from her, before standing up to make the drink. “How’s Derek?” She asks, remembering the little boy, she had brought in last week.  
She can’t see her, but Anna perks up at the question. “He’s doing good. I get to see him again next week.”  
Y/N nods, the why she had to wait so long, not lost on her. “You coming to the meet tonight?” She kept her voice low, as she hands the fresh cup of tea to the girl.  
She nods, “yeah, I don’t think I’d be a good idea to skip.”  
The barista nods, understanding that. Sitting back on the stool, she sits bored for five minutes before another customer comes into the cafe.

She perks up, when the door opens, a beep sounding out. Hopping off the stool, she pulls the practiced smile onto her. “Hi, welcome to S&S. Did you need a minute?” When she finishes, she finally looks at the customer that entered.  
When their eyes meet both of their worlds go from black, white, and shades of grey, to colored. “Uh, hi.”  
A nervous laugh leaves her, “hi, my name is Y/N.” She extends her hand.  
He quickly shakes it, “Dave.” 

They both look at each other, before Y/N remembers just where they are. “Do you know what you want to order?”  
He glances at the menu, “an iced coffee, medium, please.”  
She nods, “that’ll be five dollars even.” 

As he pays, she starts making the iced coffee, heart racing in her chest. She grabs the cup, and picking up the sharpie in her apron pocket, she writes on it. 

Pouring the drink into the cup, she quickly snaps on the lid before going back to the register, where she pulls the receipt that had printed. Handing him the cup, she smiles. “Do you want your receipt?”  
“No, thanks though.” And despite not having the time to sit around, he does. Taking a seat by the door. 

Taking a sip of coffee, he notices a slight smudge of black on his cup. Looking at the cup, he smiles seeing the words from his soulmate. 

Hi, I want to talk to you but I’m on shift until 3. My number is… - Y/N 

He looks over at her, catching her eye, he smiles and nods, before standing up to go back to work. 

Dave doesn’t call her until after five, his nerves having made him delay calling her for almost thirty minutes. 

“Hello?”  
“Hi, this is Dave, from this morning.” He winces at shaky his voice is.  
“Dave, hi. How are you?” She asks, voice slightly static.  
“I’m good. You?”  
“Better know that I’m home.” She looks at the clock and resists cursing. “Do you want to get dinner or something tonight or tomorrow?”  
His eyebrows shoot up, “uh, sure I can do tonight.”  
“Awesome.” She sighs, “would seven work? You could pick the place.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He quickly names a pizza place that he goes to at least once a month, and with that they exchange goodbyes, both having huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
